familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Buena Vista County, Iowa
Buena Vista County is a county located in the U.S. state of Iowa. As of the 2010 census, the population was 20,260. Its county seat is Storm Lake. The county is named for the final victory field of General Zachary Taylor in the Mexican-American War. Buena Vista County comprises the Storm Lake, IA Micropolitan Statistical Area. History Buena Vista County was formed on January 15, 1851, from open land. It was named in memory of the Battle of Buena Vista in the Mexican-American War. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of , of which is land and (0.9%) is water. Major highways * U.S. Highway 71 * Iowa Highway 3 * Iowa Highway 7 * Iowa Highway 10 * Iowa Highway 110 Adjacent counties *Clay County (north) *Pocahontas County (east) *Sac County (south) *Cherokee County (west) Demographics |align-fn=center |footnote=U.S. Decennial Census 1790-1960 1900-1990 1990-2000 2010-2013 }} 2010 census The 2010 census recorded a population of 20,260 in the county, with a population density of . There were 8,237 housing units, of which 7,522 were occupied. 2000 census As of the census of 2000, there were 20,411 people, 7,499 households, and 5,121 families residing in the county. The population density was 36 people per square mile (14/km²). There were 8,145 housing units at an average density of 14 per square mile (5/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 88.00% White, 0.35% Black or African American, 0.13% Native American, 4.33% Asian, 0.01% Pacific Islander, 5.75% from other races, and 1.42% from two or more races. 12.54% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. 2005 Census estimates of the racial origins of Buena Vista County's population indicated it had the lowest percentage of non-Hispanic Whites of any county in Iowa. The non-Hispanic whites constituted 76.1% of the county's population, with African-Americans being 1.3%, Asians 3.9% and Latinos 18.6% of the population.Buena Vista County QuickFacts from the US Census Bureau There were 7,499 households out of which 31.90% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 57.50% were married couples living together, 7.20% had a female householder with no husband present, and 31.70% were non-families. 27.00% of all households were made up of individuals and 13.20% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.54 and the average family size was 3.08. In the county the population was spread out with 25.40% under the age of 18, 12.20% from 18 to 24, 25.40% from 25 to 44, 20.20% from 45 to 64, and 16.90% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 36 years. For every 100 females there were 100.40 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 97.40 males. The median income for a household in the county was $35,300, and the median income for a family was $41,549. Males had a median income of $29,172 versus $20,252 for females. The per capita income for the county was $16,042. About 7.60% of families and 10.50% of the population were below the poverty line, including 12.60% of those under age 18 and 7.60% of those age 65 or over. Law enforcement Law enforcement is the responsibility of the Buena Vista County Sheriff's Office (BVSO). The department provides law enforcement services for all areas of Buena Vista County, as well as providing for courthouse security, operating the county jail, and performing civil procedures. The current Sheriff is Kory Elston. The staff includes a mix of full-time deputies and reserve deputies. The Buena Vista County Sheriff's Office is located at 411 Expansion Blvd in Storm Lake, Iowa. Reserve officers from the Buena Vista County Sheriff's Office received the Donald H. Mackaman Outstanding Unit Award at the 2013 state reserve conference. Communities Cities *Albert City *Alta *Lakeside *Linn Grove *Marathon *Newell *Rembrandt *Sioux Rapids *Storm Lake *Truesdale Townships Buena Vista County is divided into sixteen townships: * Barnes * Brooke * Coon * Elk * Fairfield * Grant * Hayes * Lee * Lincoln * Maple Valley * Newell * Nokomis * Poland * Providence * Scott * Washington Population ranking The population ranking of the following table is based on the 2010 census of Buena Vista County.http://www.census.gov/2010census/ † county seat See also *National Register of Historic Places listings in Buena Vista County, Iowa References External links *Buena Vista County government's website *Genealogy: Buena Vista County Iowa History & Heritage Project Category:Buena Vista County, Iowa Category:1851 establishments in Iowa Category:Settlements established in 1851